


Hooked on a Feeling

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Doctor Doctor [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted a kiss more than anything, more than air, but she would be patient.  Tom knew what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Should this series have a title? It only seems to be growing. This is for [](http://aspenlit.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://aspenlit.livejournal.com/)**aspenlit**. Thank you so much for the help, the feedback, the inspiration, and the lolz. I appreciate it.

“Dr. Barton, your two o’clock is here.”

“Alright, Julie. What else is on the schedule today?”

“You’re free until 4:30 rounds. Then there's staff at 5:30 and a 6:15 consult.”

“Great. Send in the patient please.”

Tom signed some paperwork, putting it in a blue folder and dropping it in his inbox. There was a soft knock on the door and then she walked in. A broad smile crossed Tom’s handsome features. He stood from his chair.

“Good afternoon, Dr. Barton.”

“Hello, Ambassador Prentiss.” Tom licked his lips. “What services can I provide for you today?”

“It’s my heart.”

“I'm listening.” He came around his desk starting a slow walk toward her.

“Its beating wildly…I can't seem to get it under control. I sweat, have shortness of breath, and sometimes I tremble. Actually, it would be better described as a quiver. Do you have something for that, Doctor?”

“Well there’s a special remedy that I don’t often share. Considering you are my favorite girl in the world,” He slipped his arms around her waist. “I think I have to make an exception.”

“Tell me, will it be easy to swallow.”

He couldn’t believe Elizabeth got that out with a straight face. She ran her fingers through his hair.

“I don’t think it'll be a problem for you, Ambassador. Its nothing you're not used to.” He closed his eyes, gave her Eskimo kisses. “You look beautiful today, Lids.”

She wore a simple red knee-length dress with a matching duster coat. It probably qualified as a business suit but it was very pleasurable to the doctor. She wore nude stockings, and Tom knew they were stockings with the garters and all, and a pair of red pumps.

“I just threw this on.” Her breathing was shallow. She wanted a kiss more than anything, more than air, but she would be patient. Tom knew what he was doing.

“Who designed it?” He asked.

“Are you serious?”

“I'm very serious.”

“I believe its Jones New York. You don’t care about that.”

Tom grinned, finally sliding his lips over hers. Elizabeth sighed and slipped her tongue in his mouth. Tom pulled her closer to him. He let her lead the kiss, control it, and pull away first.

“I heard your much too young and much too pretty nurse say that I have you for over two hours.”

“Julie is a nice girl.”

“How nice is she?”

“Oh my God, Elizabeth Prentiss, you're pouting. Damn, you are so beautiful.” He kissed her again. “She doesn’t hold a candle to you.”

“I don’t like being jealous. It deepens wrinkles.”

“We do not want to play Russian roulette with this flawless beauty.” Tom caressed her face. “I missed you, you were gone too long. Was your trip good?”

Elizabeth went to New York City for four days for a reunion with some college girlfriends. Barnard College Alpha Chi Omega Class of 1971 planned a long weekend full of champagne and memories. While men would surely be discussed they were not invited. Tom gave her the space she needed; he wanted her to have a good time. They texted each other while she was away…Sunday evening actually got rather frisky.

He enjoyed that a lot and knew Elizabeth did too. She was back in his arms now; the real deal beat words on a phone any day. It even beat dirty words. Tom sighed, his nose trailing across her throat. It wasn’t often that Elizabeth wore her hair up. Today she did, and wore Elizabeth Arden 5th Avenue. He loved the scent on her skin.

“I got a 2:30 lunch reservation at Campion’s.” She said. “We don’t want to be late. Are you hungry, Tom?”

“I'm ravenous.” He replied.

Elizabeth smiled, pulling away from him. Tom went to his closet and grabbed his sports jacket. It was a nice day; spring had finally sprung in New England. Holding hands, they walked out of the office. Julie smiled at him as she always did.

Her smile faded just a bit when she saw the intimacy between them. Tom didn’t notice but Elizabeth did. Julie was a nice girl huh? She looked as if she wanted to be really nice to Dr. Tom. _Dream on, girlie_ , Elizabeth thought. _He’s taken_.

“It’s probably time for you to be properly introduced.” He said. “Julie Michaelson, this is Elizabeth Prentiss.”

“Hi.” Julie pretended to be bubbly while extending her hand.

Elizabeth shook it, barely containing her smirk with the limp handshake. Less than 30 seconds and she already knew everything she needed to know about the young woman.

“Hello Julie, good to meet you.”

“We’re going to lunch. I’ll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Alright, Dr. Barton.”

He slipped his arm around Elizabeth as they walked to the elevator.

“You just dashed all of that young girl’s hopes.” She spoke in a low tone.

“What do you mean?” Tom pressed down.

“I think young Julie has visions of being a doctor’s wife.”

“It’s a big hospital. She’ll surely land on her feet.”

Elizabeth laughed, leaning her head on his shoulder as they got onto the elevator.

***

“That conversation brought up something I've been wondering about lately.” Elizabeth said as she poured light honey mustard dressing over her grilled chicken salad.

“Hmm?” Tom sipped his unsweetened iced tea.

“You introduced me to Julie as Elizabeth Prentiss.”

“Oh my love, I'm sorry.” He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. “Did you want me to tell her your alias? I can't remember, its Sabrina…”

“Don’t be droll.” She tried not to smile but failed. “You didn’t give me a title.”

“Queen of the universe?” Tom grinned.

“Thomas, I want you to be serious.”

“OK, I'm being serious now. What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Tom. I get confused sometimes too.”

“What are you confused about?”

“Titles.” Elizabeth replied.

“Titles for what?” He asked.

“Titles for us. How weird is it to say boyfriend and girlfriend? It’s rather juvenile; I'm definitely past my girlhood. Lovers sounds so…impersonal.”

“I could call you my wife.” Tom suggested.

“We’re not married.” Elizabeth felt her stomach drop. That was the last thing she expected to hear. Oh God, she hoped Tom didn’t think she was fishing for something like that.

“We can be.”

“Absolutely not.” She shook her head.

“Whoa…absolutely not?”

“Well…”

“Perhaps we should rewind this conversation before the wrong thing comes out.” He made a funny noise like a rewinding tape and that made Elizabeth smile. “I love, love, love you, Lids.”

“Tom…”

“Do you love me?”

“I…”

He slipped his hand from hers and put it under his chin. He didn’t want to push too hard. He didn’t even know how the conversation got there but it was there. They needed to talk it out. Their relationship, no matter how blissful, would have obstacles to climb over.

“I’ll ask a simpler question.” He said.

“I appreciate that.”

“Do you not love me?”

“No.” Elizabeth shook her head.

“It’s settled then.”

“What's settled?”

“Not not loving me is the same as loving me. You love me, Lids, you just can't say it yet.”

“But…I should be able to say it. Why can't I say it?”

“It’s alright love, this isn’t a race.” Tom replied.

“But you say it.”

“And I mean it every time I do. Your time will come. In fact I bet it'll be one early morning when I'm coming out the shower and beads of water are glistening off my chest. My hair will be wet and sexy…you won't be able to help yourself. It'll overpower you.”

“You think?” Elizabeth smirked.

“I'm your boyfriend until you tell me that you love me.” Tom said.

“What do you become after that?”

“Hmm…” Tom bit into his veggie burger, contemplatively chewing. “The luckiest man in the whole world I think.”

Elizabeth didn’t say anything for a while. She focused on her salad and glass of iced tea. Then she smiled.

“If another man said that it would sound facetious. I know you mean it, Tom.”

“Good.” He nodded. He took her hand again. He only needed one to eat and he wanted to hold on. She wasn’t getting away from him just yet.

***

  



End file.
